


Cough Drops

by Lemonayde



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Summer of Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonayde/pseuds/Lemonayde
Summary: Mikey is sick, and it's all Pete's fault.





	Cough Drops

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short I did forever ago I never got around to posting.

Mikey was downing lozenges like shots and he had no intention of stopping- even when Pete tried to snatch the bag away from him. He managed to grab another handful from the bag before it was pried away, popping another into his mouth.

"Dude you've had like, ten in the last 45 minutes. You're stomach is going to be fucked." Pete was beside him, pressed against his side, so it was easy for Mikey to shoot him a dirty look. 

"Not my fault I'm sick." Mikey said around the candy, making a face when 'sick' sounded more like 'thick.' To his luck, Pete didn't poke fun.

"You said you didn't mind me hanging out when I was sick though." Pete countered, putting the bag of cough drops on the part of the seat that was empty next to him. 

Mikey sighed, turning in his seat to press his face into Pete's jacket, seeking warmth. "Mmm, I didn't. Until now. I feel like shit."

Pete patted his back, rubbing his hand in slow circles before pausing as someone else came onto the bus. Mikey didn't have to lift his head to know who it was.

"Ew."

Mikey shot Frank the finger, the absence of Pete's hand on his back making Mokey assume that he had as well. Frank simply laughed, causing Mikey to look over, but his temper quelled when he saw the slight concern on Frank's face. "Not feeling any better I assume?"

Mikey simply mustered up a groan at that, turning so his face was back into Pete's jacket. Pete answered for him. "From personal experience, I can confirm he feels like he got hit by the tour bus right about now."

Mikey nodded before a cough broke free, causing him to groan and pull back. Pete made a face at the spot he left behind of spit, muttering 'gross' but making no effort to do anything about it. Mikey reached out to grab the cough drops only to have his hand smacked by a rather stern looking Pete.

"I wasn't joking. No more cough drops unless your throat is so sore you literally can't speak." Pete grabbed the cough drop bag, which honestly was nearly empty, and crumpled it into a roll that fit into the front pocket of his hoodie. Mikey flipped him the bird, staring him down, but it was to no avail. He flopped back down into his seat with glare. 

"You're a tyrant. A short, gremlin-looking tyrant." 

Frank laughed at that, causing a faint swell of pride to fill Mikey's chest despite Pete rolling his eyes.

"Well, you better feel better by tomorrow, dude." Frank said, and Mikey could feel his eyes boring into his skull without even looking away from Pete. He let out another over-exaggerated groan.

"I know. Now fuck off. Me and Pete want to fuck and I don't want to clean your vomit off the floor." 

Frank raised both hands, palms facing the two, chuckling as he backed up toward the door. He reached one hand behind him to grab the doorknob without looking, keeping the other facing forward. "Okay, okay, geez. I'll let you two be gross."

He fled quickly after that, calling behind him something about cleaning the couch. Pete was staring at Mikey, clearly amused about something. 

Mikey grinned at him before asking, "What?"

"Did you say that just because you wanted him to leave?" Pete asked.

Mikey's smile grew sly. "Maybe."

Pete laughed, shaking his head. "I think I love you, Mikey Way."

Mikey paused, his heart skipping a beat. He recovered mere seconds later.

"Yeah, right. That doesn't make me forgive you for getting me sick though." He leaned back against Pete's side, feeling his chuckle behind him as he slung an arm around Mikey to pull him closer.

"Fair enough."


End file.
